Bbrae Halloween
by Ssj Maggie
Summary: Raven doesn't want to celebrate Halloween but Beast Boy is there to change it. The other half of the chapter StarRae124 wrote in the story 'Short stories. Pure fluff you have been warned. Bbrae of course. Rated to just to be safe.


**Hey guys Happy Halloween *scary music plays*! This is the other half of the story StarRae124 wrote so I suggest you read her half (The Robstar part) and read mine which is the Bbrae part! Also I want to thank you a friend of mine StarRae124 for her idea of making a Halloween chapter and I want to thank you a best friend of mine Juliette01 for her help! Thank you guys!**

"So Rae-Rae are going to buy a costume " said beast boy wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"First my name is Raven" she said giving him a glare "And I'm not going to buy a costume,its pointless to have a party wearing stupid costumes and decorating the whole tower for nothing"

"What are you out of your mind girl?! All of this ain't for nothing. Its about Halloween!" said Cyborg

"Why do we even celebrate Halloween?" complied Raven

"Coz we can!" said Cyborg

"Come on Raven! Please, everyone is going to wear a costume!" whined Beast boy

"No this is ridiculous"

"Pretty please Raven" said Beast Boy as he transformed into a kitten, hoping she would accept

"Fine! I'll buy a stupid costume!" said Raven

"Really?" said Robin

"Really?!" said Cyborg

"The really?" said Starfire

"Yes l knew you couldn't resist the face!" said Beast Boy doing a little victory dance "And what is going to be Rae?"

"I'm going to be Raven" replied Raven smirking as she walked out of the common room leaving behind her four dumbfounded titans.

'Since she is not going to buy a costume for her i am going to!' thought Beastboy as e left the tower and went to the mall

AT THE MALL

'Maybe buying her a suit wasn't such a great idea' though beast boy as he searched the selfs trying to find a suit that it was going to be great for Raven. This shope was the third he had entered and he still hasn't found what he has been looking for. He had already bought a suit for him, he was going to be a zombie since his skin is green. He continues searching when he stopped. In front of him it was the perfect witch costume to man kind! The constume is black with a purple ribbon at the middle and it reveals a small part of chest. It is ankle-lenght and it comes with a purple pendant. He immediately started to drool. Grabbing the suit Beastboy paid abd left the mall.

AT THE TOWER

Beast boy had removed all of Raven's uniforms and he put the suit on her bed with a little note on it.

Ten minutes before the party starts Raven entered her room with a towel on herself. She opened her closet only to find empty then she looked at her bed and found a witch suit and a note she grabbing she read it

'I would love it if you join us , only by standing there you'll light the whole room.

Beast Boy'

Raven looked at the note with wide eyes. He really cared if she joined them. Singing in defeat Raven looked at the suit.

AT THE PARTY

Beast boy looked everywhere trying to find Raven but then the doors opened revealing a gorgeous looking Raven

Beast Boy amazed walk to Raven

" Hey Rae did you put a spell on me cause I can't take my eyes from you"

"Whatever" she replied blushing

"So you like the costume?"

"Yeah and what did earn with that" said Raven as she tried to hide herself

"Raven what's wrong?" asked Beast Boy concern

"Come on Beast Boy you know that I am not beautiful. Why brother dressing up" replied Raven looking down

"What are you nuts?! You are the most beautiful girl I've ever known."

Beast Boy had a crush on the sorceress that over the years had turned into love and he hated when she was sad. Well maybe today its his chance.

"No Beast Boy you are wrong"

"I am a demon that can destroy the world. No one will ever love a ruthless and cold blooded-"

He cut her off with a kiss not leaving her to continue speaking how worthless she thinks she is. At first she was shocked but then she melted through the kiss and closing her eyes she kissed back. They pulled apart when the need for oxygen was too much to ignore.

Cupping her face with his hands he looked her in the eyes

" You are the most beautiful girl for me Raven and I don't care what the others think of you cause you are perfect to me"

Raven couldn't believe what was happening but her love for the changeling overpass all of her fears

"I love you Beast Boy"

"I love you too Rae"

 **Okay I warn you this story is hurried and the plot might not be perfect but I had to post it before Halloween ends. So sorry its not very good. Also Happy Halloween to everyone! Review please.**

 **Ssj Maggie**


End file.
